Destroyed
by DeltaG
Summary: After destroying most of the atmosphere on the Earth, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Sam are back on the Earth on the quest to stop Richtofen. After ending up on an unidentified town with a demonic bus driver helping them, new perks, more weapons, more humor, and psychologically insane zombies await. Rated T, might change due to language, gore, etc.


**A/N: I have the best guess as the rest of you what the name of this map is. Is you want to think of one and submit it, be my guest. Also, if any of you like nonsense, go screw around on my forum. The link is on my profile because stories don't accept links.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Call of Duty, affiliates, companies, or anything else.**

A set of headlights shown through the mist as the rickety old bus passed by a junkyard. The tune of an ice cream truck began playing, and a voice was heard muttering, "Whershnauh."

The bus finally stopped next to a bus station, the neon blue lights shining, but the letter U had gone out, thus only showing, BS.

"_**Welcome aboard." **_A demonic voice said.

Out stepped four pairs of feet. One of them was wearing a hood over his face, a knapsack on his back. Another was wearing a cap, with black military clothes and a sword on his side. The third was wearing US military clothes with short blonde hair on his head. The last was wearing a German uniform with swastikas on it, and a cap.

"Ah, goddamn buses." The American muttered. His name was Tank Dempsey, and he was hell bent on revenge on the man who had nearly destroyed the Earth, Edward Richtofen.

"Most honorable driver, he is..." The Japanese man remarked, fingering the hilt of his sword, and looking around for the undead that would sure be there soon. He was Takeo Masaki, and had retained nearly all of his memory after Richtofen had attempyed to destroy the world.

"Ah, wonder if there is vodka around..." The Russian member of the group looked around, as if expecting to see an open store selling the alcoholic drink that fueled the man. Nikolai Belinski possessed an unmatched love of vodka, had an unmatched hate of Takeo, and was also looking forward to the day Richtofen would die.

"Wonder if that evil man is still in control?" The German man asked. Actually, she wasn't a German man, rather the girl Samantha Maxis trapped in the former body of Edward Richtofen, who had taken control of her's inside the MTD on the moon.

"_**You folks still need a ride?" **_The driver of the bus asked, looking over at them. His eyes were gleaming blue, but his body was human, unlike the zombies that had chased them from a swamp, to a factory, to a theater, through the launching of a rocket, in a frozen wasteland (Though they were safe in the locked room), through a jungle, and to the moon.

"I'd stick around." Dempsey replied, pulling his M1911 from his holster. As always, the pistol was with them no matter what, even when they dropped the rest of their weapons.

"Oh, why do we have to do this everywhere we go?" Nikolai complained, taking out one of his stored alcoholic beverages.

"My dishonorable ally, if you want to live, we will have to stop the nemesis known as Richtofen!" Takeo looked at the Russian and restrained himself from smacking the bottle of vodka from his hand.

"Freakbags'll be here soon... Wonder if we can find any weapons?" Dempsey muttered to himself, looking to the wall where a chalk drawing of a small weapon was.

"Skorpion? Isn't that an animal?" He asked himself, as he checked how much it was. 600, and he had 500. Oh, at least Richtofen had kept the points going, instead of cutting them off from any chance of survival.

"Nikolai thinks we should get in bus before we get killed!" Nikolai yelled, turning to where he could see zombies tearing the boards from the bus station's windows.

"Despite how much I despise you, Nikolai, I must agree." Takeo said, moving to enter the bus again.

"Oh, we get to ride on the bus again!" Sam said gleefully. Tank thought that was slightly strange of her, but went along, entering the bus as the zombies began shambling towards them.

"_**Destination?" **_The driver asked, pointing to a sheet that was propped next to the wheel. Tank looked over and saw five destinations:

_Diner (600)_

_Alley (750)_

_Gas Station (1000)_

_Bus Station (1200)_

_Casino Entrance (1500)_

As if realizing what Tank was thinking, the driver sat up and looked at him. **_"First ride's free." _**

Tank nodded and pointed to the Diner.

The bus' engine groaned to life once more, and sped down the street, zombies immediately sprinting down the street after them.

And then the four of them heard the boards on the side begin to be pulled out of their place.

"Fuck off, maggot sacks!" Dempsey shoved his knife into the face of one where he was standing, and the firing at the crowd following them.

"I am thinking we are in bad position!" Nikolai yelled, slamming his empty vodka bottle onto the head of the zombie entering the bus next to him. It shattered, sending glass flying inside and outside the bus.

"Your head. My sword." Takeo said, swinging his katana into the neck of the zombie trying to enter close to him.

"One, two, oh look, my knife is in you! Haha!" Sam laughed as she plunged her knife into the throat of the zombie tearing a plank from the bus near her.

"Suck on this, marrow maggot!" Dempsey pulled the pin on one of his grenades, shoved it in the mouth of the zombie that got close to him next, and then cut the hand holding onto the bus off.

"BOOM BITCHES!" He yelled, seeing the explosion knock many zombies to their feet, others losing their feet, legs, or other appendages.

"These look like hospital patients." Takeo observed, and then the group heard a crunching noise from above, followed by the whistling of air.

Nikolai responded quickly, firing his pistol into the air at the hatch on top of the roof, which flew off, followed by the _thump _of a zombie being hit by it.

"_**We're here." **_The bus driver swung the bus to a hard left, flattening several of the infected on that side.

"Thanks!" Sam yelled as the four hurried from the bus towards the entrance to the diner. The driver sat and watched, knowing the undead wouldn't dare harm him. He had driven this route for years, and he wouldn't let the world's destruction get him down.

Inside the diner, they found two chalk drawings of weapons on the wall, the Deadshot Daiquiri perk-a-cola, and the box in the kitchen area.

"Hell yea! Box!" Dempsey yelled, kicking the lid off of the faithful box.

After spinning through several unidentifiable weapons, it stopped on one that was familiar with modern military, the M4A1.

"Future weapons? SWEET!" Tank was gleeful as he began to mow down the undead following them into the building.

Takeo however, played it safe and took one of the weapons from the wall, the MP7, which was a submachine gun for close quarters action, for 1500 points.

"Undead scum, you shall not disgrace the name of Takeo!" He proclaimed as he achieved even more points from the undead fighters.

"Oh, box... Teddy, give me something I like!" Sam opened the box, and watched the weapons spin, until it landed on a revolver, that looked similar to the Python from the 1960's.

"The Executioner? That is what I am!" Sam steadied herself on a table and began firing the powerful weapon.

"Nikolai is in need of ammo!" Nikolai was still using his pistol, and was grateful as the wave of zombies ended. Now it was calm enough for him to be able to examine the room and see what he needed to get.

The chalk drawing nobody had bought was in the shape of a melee weapon. It looked to be like the Bowie Knife, but looked wider than it. Nikolai examined it, and it was called the Meat Cleaver.

"Perfect for slaughtering the undead! But... Nikolai does not have the money." Nikolai said dejectedly, looking over to the box. He would like to take a spin on it, and if they needed to go somewhere else, Tank or Takeo could afford the bus fee.

The weapons cycled, and Nikolai's landed on a glove with a screen. "What the hell? So Dempsey gets rifle, Sam gets a revolver, but Nikolai gets a glove? What the fuck?" He grabbed the glove anyway in rage, and put it over his right hand. It immediately lit up, scanning the room around him and showing him the exact position of his teammates, the box, walk guns, and all obstructions.

"Holy shit, Nikolai was wrong!" Nikolai exclaimed, walking over to the other four and showing them the glove.

"Damn, that's cool, Nik." Dempsey looked at his weapon and decided he would prefer it, but that thing was pretty damn cool.

While the three men were ogling over the glove, Samantha opened the box once more, hoping for more than a revolver, and was disappointed when her teddy bear appeared.

"No!" She nearly screamed, refraining from reaching up and grabbing the toy bear. She watched the box disappear, and the men look at her again, a slightly annoyed look on each of their faces except the Russian.

"What? The box would've moved anyways!" She protested, and both the men knew it, but that didn't mean they had to accept it.

"Anyone else interested in that Casino place?" Tank asked, looking over to where the bus was. The driver tipped his cap at them, and did nothing more.

"Eh, why not?" Nikolai muttered, walking towards the bus, the data glove glowing on the back of his hand.

"Oh boy, this'll be interesting..." Tank muttered as he boarded the bus.


End file.
